runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Sylar
Sylar the main baddie for chapter 1, and possibly one of the best characters thas has been created OP smart The Serial Killer is Born. Gabriel Grey always desired that he was special in some way or form. His wish got granted.... sorta. The time restorer, or watch fixer found out about his intuitive aptitude. He realized he could figure out how abilities worked and how to gain more. His first victim, a weak telekinetic. Gabriel gained the power of Telekinises. Dr.Mohinder Suresh entered the victims house, he was suppose to study his abilities. Gabriel looked at the dead bodies watch, it read Sylar. Gabriel stuck with that name. "When I was a kid, I used to wish some stranger would come and tell my family wasn't really my family. They weren't bad people, they were just... insignificant. And I wanted to be different. Special. I wanted to change. A new name; a new life. The watchmakers son...tick...became a watchmaker. It is so futile. And I wanted to be Important.". '-'''Sylar Character History '''Chapter 1:' Sylar is on a quest to gain as many powers as he can. He killed a girls parents(died protecting her from him), Hiro's love Charlie. At Claire's highschool, he failed to collect Claire Nicholas's power of regeneration because Mason Ward interfered. Later Sylar had a small showdown with a human with shark physiology, sucessfully incapacitating him. As time passes, Sylar face Mason once again, Mason emerges victorious. Angered, Sylar goes after Issac. Sylar on his way takes down 20 men easily, and encounters Skull, the quick and speedy demon slayer. They duel, and Sylar overwhelms her with telekinises, and imprints Sylar ''on her forehead, before leaving this being the second time letting Skull go. Sylar arrives at the painters loft, collecting his power. He paints, and finishes a painting of the explosion. He saddens, and visits his mother for comfort. She does worse, she calls him a monster, and Sylar accidently kills her with a pair of scissors. He goes after Ted, killing and gaining induced radioactivity. At Varrock Plaza, all the heroes meet. Sylar takes down half of the team, but is "killed" by Hiro. '''Chapter 2: '''Sylar awakens in a beach. Still wounded, an illusion caster turns off the illusion. She explains that the people that she works for helped in his recovery. She is attracted to Sylar, and goes to seduce him. She is quickly killed by Sylar, who smashes a cup on her head, wanting nothing but her ability. Sylar finds that due to the shock that he got when he was stabbed, he lost all of his abilities except intuitive aptitude and telekinises(due to the connection of his first victim and guilt). A week later, Sylar arrives at Claire's house. He tortures her, before taking her power. Now having telekinises and regenerative healing, he pays a visit to Ace Drechsel. At 3 in the morning at Alfredson Enterprises, Sylar sneaks in pretending to be a visitor and friend of Ace. He easily breaks in unnoticed. Sylar breaks in to Ace's room, and Ace quickly gets in to his suit of armor. Lewis Fredrikson goes to interfere, but Sylar tackles Ace through a window, shattering it and falling hundreds of feet down to concrete. They trade blows, but Sylar is victorious, and disapeares in to the sky. Later at the docks in port sarim, Sylar meets Luther Williams once again, Luther is basically almost a humanoid shark. Sylar offers him a deal of 100 gold coins, if he kills Mason Ward. Luther agrees. Sylar appears once again, in Falador. Sylar battles a group of superpowered individuals, injuring three of them, and killing a pyro kinetic, and absorbing his ability. Former Powers. *Laser Vision: Allowed him to melt some metals with relative ease. *Melting: Allowed him to melt inanimate objects. *Enhanced memory *Precognition:Expressed through paintings most of the time. *Enhanced hearing: A cockarouch could sound like a marching band to him, controlled it though. *Sonic s cream. '''Current abilities.' *'Intuitive Aptitude: '''The power to understand complex items, or even people with relative ease. It can be used to analyze an opponets weakness, take powers away, fix things, and more. *'Telekinises:' His telekinetic abilities are close to mastery level, due to his intuitive aptitude refining his power and allowing him to use it at a greatd egree. With it he can... easily bind people, enhance his strengthand speed, levitation, telekinetic choking, telekinetic maneuver, telekinetic grip, telekinetic pull/push. He can also create a homing effect, motor skill manipulation(unlock a door), create a spatial sense(awareness of his surroundings), telekinetic blast, telekinetic compression, telekinetic combat, telekinetic destruction(blowing up things), enhance his durability, create flight and cut things. *'Regenerative healing:' He can heal within seconds, because Mason healed from an atomic bomb in seconds, Sylar could replicate the same, because they have the same healing factor. *'Smoke Generation: 'He can summon smoke at large amounts, to cause distractions, to hide, and to take away air, causing victims to hallucinate. *'Blue Fire manipulation: '''Sylar can summon blue fire, and can use it in a variety of ways, such as heat blasts, fire ball projections, etc(many applications =p).